Freundschaft in deiner Sprache
by Balinese
Summary: Denn für was sind Freunde da...?


Ich habs getan! Ich habs getan! Meine erste Yami-FF! *_* *strahl*blink* Pairing: viel zu wenig beachtet: Oriya + Muraki Warnung: sad... und ich glaub, es is auch leider wieder was kitsch dabei _ Widmung: Dem einzig wahren Muraki! *mit Sternchenaugen anblinzel*: Das Kooooooooooooji!!! XD Kommentar: Eine FF, entstanden auf einer Horrorzugfahrt von München nach Bonn, während der ich kein Stück über den jeweils nächsten Satz nachgedacht habe, da ich zum Denken viel zu müde war X_x Irgendwann in Zukunft folgt dann eine weitere, hoffentlich bessere, FF zu dem Pairing ^_-  
  
// Freundschaft in deiner Sprache... //  
  
Was habe ich getan, um die Ehre deines Besuchs zu verdienen? Oder viel mehr, was hast du schon wieder getan? Schließlich bin nicht ich der Grund deines Aufenthalts hier in Kyoto. Denn ich bin nie der Grund.  
  
Der Mond fällt durch die geöffnete Tür und selbst in seinem blassen Lichtschein scheinen deine Haare, deine Augen, deine Haut, was sag ich... dein gesamtes Äußeres zu strahlen. Aber nicht dieses trügerische, engelsgleiche Leuchten, in dem die Sonne dich erscheinen lässt. Ein Engel bist du nämlich wahrhaftig nicht, höchstens ein gefallener. Vielleicht hätte so etwas aus dir werden können, wer weiß? Ein Arzt in Weiß, heldengleich und immer darauf bedacht Menschenleben zu retten. Doch wie jeder, der dich in der kaum erhellten Nacht je zu Gesicht bekam, weiß, dass du wohl das genaue Gegenteil dieses trügerischen Scheins bist.  
  
Ich sehe dich so wie du wirklich bist. So wie du nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt in meinem Haus, dem KoKakuRou, sitzt. Deine weißen Haare scheinen das silbrige Mondlicht zu reflektieren, deine blasse Haut hat diesen schneegleichen Glanz und dein linkes, mir einzig sichtbares Auge funkelt voller Genugtuung und Zuversicht.  
  
Derjenige, der hier vor mir sitzt, ist nicht der Muraki Kazutaka, dem man am Tag begegnet. Nein, das hier vor mir ist ein eiskalter Killer nach getaner Arbeit. Ich frage mich, welch unschuldige Person diesesmal ihr Leben lassen musste, bloß damit du dein Ziel erreichen kannst. Du gehst wortwörtlich über Leichen...  
  
Und dennoch sitzen wir beide hier als sei nie etwas derartiges geschehen. Doch ist der Tod für uns beide längst nichts ungewöhnliches mehr und schließlich weiß ich auch, dass du nie auf mich hören würdest, wenn ich dich deswegen verurteilen oder viel eher warnen würde. Du hast noch nie, in den ganzen langen Jahren, die ich dich kenne, auf mich gehört... und mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich an alles.  
  
Warum ich dir dann trotzdem erlaube, hier, wo dich niemand finden kann, unterzukommen? Wie oft ich mich dasselbe gefragt habe... einem alten Freund muss man doch helfen, nicht wahr? Aber wie kann man ein Monster wie dich "Freund" nennen?  
  
Damals, als wie beide noch zur Schule gingen, da waren wir Freunde.. diese Zeiten sind fast schon zu lange vorbei, als dass ich mich daran erinnern könnte und ich will mich auch nicht erinnern. Was vergangen ist, ist vergangen und man kann daran weder etwas ändern, noch etwas von damals zurückholen. Aufsuchen tust du mein Haus auch nur dann, wenn du ein Versteck oder deine Ruhe vor der Außenwelt brauchst. Ist so etwas ein Freund?  
  
Ja, ich glaube für dich bin ich das nächste, das an einen Freund herankommt. Wer sonst kann von sich behaupten, dich noch von damals zu kennen bevor du zu diesem gewissenlosen Killer wurdest? Wer sonst hat es gewagt dich zu kritisieren und mit dir unter einem Dach zu leben ohne danach sterben zu müssen? Wem sonst bedeutest du wohl so viel...?  
  
Ob ich so etwas wie Verwunderung in deinen Augen sehen würde, wenn ich diesen Gedanken laut aussprechen würde? Du bedeutest mir viel. Es fällt mir schwer das einzusehen, aber ich würde mich nur selbst belügen, wenn ich etwas anderes behaupten würde. Ich weiß nicht, wann es dazu kam, dass ich es zum ersten mal spürte... vielleicht schon, als ich dich das erste mal sah? Das erste mal in diese silberfunkelnden Augen schaute... Ja, vielleicht... aber eins weiß ich sicher.. Ich wage es nicht an so etwas wie 'wahre Liebe' zu denken, aber ich brauche dich... mehr als alles andere.  
  
Es mag ironisch klingen, aber du bist für mich das einzige Licht in dieser Schattenwelt in der ich lebe. Bin doch selbst nicht viel mehr als ein Geist, ein Gespenst, das im Schatten der restlichen Welt verborgen ist. Zurückgezogen, allein, um anderen für wenige Stunden die Flucht aus der realen Welt zu ermöglichen. Das dort draußen ist keine Welt für mich, keine Welt in der ich existieren könnte ohne zu Grunde zu gehen. Und so bist du für mich das Licht dieser Welt wie ich für dich das Tor zu einer anderen bin.  
  
Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass du mich auch brauchst. Du hast mir zu oft bewiesen, dass ich für dich trotz allem etwas Besonderes bin. Mehr kann man bei einem Menschen wie dir nicht verlangen. Bei dir zählen die Dinge, die du nicht tust, doch genau diese sind es, die so schwer zu erkennen und zu würdigen sind. Ich weiß, dass ich mich damit zufrieden geben müsste. Dass von dir nie mehr zurückkommen wird und dennoch ist da ständig dieses kleine Fünkchen Hoffnung, das mich jedesmal aufs neue, wenn du mich oder eher mein Haus verlässt, innerlich zerreißen vermag.  
  
Für jedes noch so kleine Zeichen, dass du mich brauchst, dass ich dir irgendetwas bedeute, würde ich alles tun... Aber was rede ich da...? Auch so schon würde ich alles für dich tun. Du müsstest es nur verlangen... Doch selbst das tust du nicht.  
  
Und deswegen, solange sich keiner von uns beiden ändern wird, werde ich jedesmal aufs neue zusehen und von diesem Schmerz heimgesucht werden, wenn du ohne Rücksicht auf dich selbst meinem Haus den Rücken zuwendest und deinem, sicher irgendwann einmal den Tod bedeutenden Dämon mit den violetten Augen gegenübertrittst. Denn für was sind Freunde da...?  
  
---- O.W.A.R.I. ----  
  
Yohjikun@gmx.de 


End file.
